


Falling to piecies

by Melipedia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Possessed Stiles Stilinski, sleep or awake ?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melipedia/pseuds/Melipedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ti guardi di nuovo allo specchio e tutto quello che vedi sono i tuoi occhi completamente neri e quel ghigno terrificante e non sai più se quello sei tu o un altro sogno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling to piecies

Quando ti svegli per un secondo, uno solo, il tempo di battere le ciglia, è tutto vivido, tutto quello che hai sognato è li, impresso nella tua mente come se l'avessi vissuto sulla pelle e non solo nella tua mente. E poi sbiadisce. Troppo veloce, lasciandoti col fiato sospeso e i brividi sulla schiena. Te ne stai li, seduto sul letto, gli occhi sbarrati, senza capire cosa fare. Resti immobile, come se il minimo spostamento significasse la fine, paralizzato dalla paura, una paura che non conosci, che non sai da cosa deriva. Persino voltarsi a guardare che ore sono, vedere se devi già alzarti o puoi rimetterti giù, dormendo qualche altra ora, dimenticando tutto. E poi sbatti le ciglia, una, due, non le conti più, sembrano passate ore, ma forse sono solo secondi, e senti riprendere possesso del tuo corpo, riesci a girarti, respiri normalmente, allontani il sonno dagli occhi con una mano, mentre con l'altra ti allontani i capelli sudati dalla fronte  
  _Era solo un sogno_  
 Ti dici fra te e te, in un tono così lieve che forse lo hai detto nella tua testa, e ti rimetti giù, prendendo di nuovo sonno. Ma poi ti risvegli, nello stesso modo di prima e non sai se anche quello era un sogno o la realtà. Sembrava così vivido, così vero, ma se ci pensi non riuscivi a muoverti, non capivi che ore sono e ti controlli le mani , solo per essere sicuro di essere sveglio quella volta. Tiri un sospiro di sollievo, sono cinque qui, cinque la, su un piede ti sembrava fossero sei, ma era solo un impressione, hai un dito un po’ storto. E' presto, ma ti alzi, sei un bagno di sudore, hai bisogno di una doccia. Appena poggi i piedi sul pavimento ti fermi di scatto ti fermi, un flash back di quello che hai sognato. Non sai dove sei, il tuo piede sembra intrappolato in una morsa talmente dolorosa che credi ti si staccherà da un momento all'altro. Fa freddo e tu ti senti dannatamente solo. Urli e nessuno ti sento. A farti compagnia solo l'eco dei tuoi lamenti. Scuoti leggermente la testa e torni alla tua camera, o meglio al bagno. Quando ti sei mosso fino a li? Perchè ti sembra di non esserti mosso proprio? Stai ancora sognando? Di nuovo ti controlli le mani, ma le dita sono ancora apposto, afferri il flacone dello shampoo, ma riesci a leggere anche quello. Come prova del nove ti dai un pizzicotto, ma senti anche quello. Sei perfettamente sveglio, non hai dubbi su questo, hai tutte le prove a tuo favore. Ti fai la doccia, l'acqua così calda che la pelle diventa rossa, ma non ti importa. Sei ancora confuso, ti senti ancora come se indossassi la pelle di un altro, lo fai per sentire qualcosa. Esci dalla doccia accaldato. Ti leghi un asciugamano in vita e ti lavi il viso con l'acqua fresca. E solo un attimo, una scintilla diversa nei tuoi occhi e un altro sprazzo di sogno. Ricordi la paura e il terrore, ma non riesci a provarlo. Non senti niente, nemmeno un emozione. Stringi forte il lavandino fra le mani, le nocche sbiancate, un dolore lancinante alla testa ti fa piegare in due. E così, come il ricordo del sogno, sparisce. Un battito di ciglia ed e tutto passato. O forse... Ti guardi di nuovo allo specchio e tutto quello che vedi sono i tuoi occhi completamente neri e quel ghigno terrificante e non sai più se quello sei tu o un altro sogno.

**Author's Note:**

> Postata originariamente su efp


End file.
